


playing footsies

by allsovacant



Series: fluff & romance [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John Watson, Christmas Smut, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Foot Cock Play, Holidays, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Thumb-sucking, Top Sherlock, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: An Explicit version of my entry for the Advent Prompt: ”Cold Feet” for the Sherlock Xmas 2020 Advent Calendar by SherlockWatson_Holmes.Not Beta Read. Do not copy to another site.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: fluff & romance [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sherlock Xmas 2020





	playing footsies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alihahdnaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alihahdnaid/gifts).



> Thank you for reading as always. <3

**•• SHERLOCK ••**

Awareness comes into Sherlock in the form of a warm stiff length of John’s cock poking in between his legs. Sherlock’s eyes blink open, still getting used to waking up late in the morning since John took the week off for anything Christmassy they plan doing with everyone. Good thing decorating the flat is off the list now. Sherlock smiles during the past few days. It all includes John and sex and a proposal. It’s wonderful. He sighs. But that doesn’t mean he’s already off the hooks of telling the news to his parents and friends. Granted, John’s going to be with him. Still, Sherlock can’t believe John wants to marry… him. He sighs again. He shouldn’t doubt John. He made a few mistakes before, but John still remains. That says what kind of man John is. He shouldn’t worry about John getting the cold feet. No. John won’t do that to him.

Settling even more comfortably against the warm sheets, he took a deep satisfying breath. This he can get used to.

He considers getting up, but being pinned beneath the sleeping weight of John Watson has always been one of the best feelings in the world. It felt like home.

A few minutes later, he felt the exact moment John woke up. The tightening of strong arms around him, then by a cold foot caressing his. He shivers but that feeling slowly turns into a desperate race to chase the heat as they both moan while grinding with one another. Sherlock’s stiffy, now, leaking with precum, slid smoothly against the silk sheets.

”Christ. You’re so fucking sexy in the morning.” His lover murmurs breathlessly against his nape.

Sherlock chuckles, a deep rumble resonating from his chest. ”Just the morning?”

”Every single day.” John rectifies while suckling his neck. And John complains why he’s always had his coat collar up.

Sherlock tilts his head to the side as warm lips track his earlobe, nipping here and there. John’s morning stubble rough against his pale skin. And oh, how delicious the friction it creates. It’s making his cock swell even more, Sherlock can’t help but bite his lower lip, preventing himself from making any noise. Or else Hudders will burst into their bedroom screaming for a crime. 

But then John’s free hand slid into his jaw, seductively caressing his own stubble. A thumb made its way into his mouth, a clear order; Suck my thumb. And Sherlock did. 

Swirling his tongue around John’s thumb, he closes his eyes imagining it’s John’s cock.

”Fuck. Sherlock—” John gasps, replacing his thumb with two fingers. 

Sherlock hums around John’s fingers as he works his tongue in between those digits making John’s cock grow harder behind him.

”Love…” John murmurs.

Sherlock smiles at the endearment. Eventually, John urges him to lie down. At this point, he knows he’ll end up a mess later. So Sherlock thinks of trying something different that will blow John's mind. He then positions himself, head at the foot of the bed while John’s on the pillow. His lover follows what he instructs to do. 

With their legs vertical from one another Sherlock slips his feet over John’s leg, eyeing his price hungrily. He watches as John strokes his cock into fullness. God, how he wants that inside him. But for now, he has a plan to execute.

Without further ado, he cradles John’s cock with both feet and begins to stroke. Considering it a success when John’s hand flew over his mouth, shouting Sherlock’s name. He plays John’s tip with his toes while the other continues to writhe in the sheets. John’s back arches, hips punching up as Sherlock strokes faster, the pads of his feet slick with John’s precum. 

”Sherlock—I’m… F-Fuck,” John rasps, breath hitching, both hands grasping sheets. Sherlock knows John’s at his limit.

”Come, John. Come for me.” Sherlock whispers as his feet rub John’s cock faster while stroking his own.

John’s mouth opens slightly then he comes. Thick and creamy spunk adorns Sherlock’s feet. Sherlock smiles at himself. He looks over at John who’s now balancing himself with his elbows, eyeing him with lust. His ocean blue eyes darken which reminds Sherlock of stormy seas.

”Come here, Sherlock Holmes and fuck my face.” 

Sherlock groans, momentarily resting then slowly he gets up. His thighs feeling the exhaustion of what they did already. But he won’t miss fucking John’s face for the world.

So, he straddles his lover, guides his cock inside John’s mouth, without warning, he punches his hips forward. John gags but Sherlock doesn’t stop. He knows John wants it rough. Their kinks meshing like a well-oiled machine. The fact that both of them switch, makes their intimate times even greater. 

He groans when John’s hands grip his arse, slapping his cheeks when he shoves his cock deeper than he intends. Cheeky. John once called him.

But then John hollows his cheeks sucking his cock eagerly. Sherlock’s eyes roll over his head at the overwhelming pleasure. This is more than the seven percent solution from a long time ago. This is more than chasing criminals. This is him, the real him that only John Watson knows and no one else. Not even his past conquests. 

John moans around his cock, but it only came out as a muffled sound. Sherlock’s breath shortens. He leans down, balancing his hands on both sides of John’s head. John continues to suck the life out of him and sometimes his balls while a wayward middle finger massages Sherlock’s now sensitive hole. And when that finger pushes past his tight ring of muscles, Sherlock mentally prepares himself not to come yet.

”John—yes! There! Nngh!” Sherlock gasps as John pegs his pleasure spot over and over, and without warning, with his head thrown back, he shoots his load inside the warm cavern of John’s mouth.

_A little while later..._

Sherlock groans as he removes himself on top of John.

”God, you’re heavy.” John grunts before chuckling. His voice is hoarse from their activities. That shouldn’t have turned Sherlock on but it did. His cock twitches a bit and John raises an eyebrow.

”Really?”

Sherlock shrugs. He pulls some wipes under the pillow then cleans them both. He throws the wipes on the floor to be thrown away later.

**•• JOHN ••**

”Oh, to be young.” John comments still eyeing Sherlock’s cock. His mouth feels interested but his jaw still aches.

"Are you alright? I got carried away." Sherlock asks him, concern evident in his face. 

John smiles. "I'm fine, love. Come here, I want to kiss you,"

Sherlock's eyes darkens and John knows Sherlock loves tasting himself from John's mouth.

They met halfway in a scorching kiss that would've set the flat on fire if it can. 

"Christ, that mouth should be illegal." John proclaims as they part.

Sherlock chuckles. ”Shut up, John. Cuddle time.” Then he throws himself against John. John chuckles as he gathers his very own octopus into his arms. 

Sherlock falls asleep over his chest, their legs in a tangle between blanket and sheets. Sleep slowly claims him and John allows it while pondering over a thought.

John knows how pressured Sherlock feels about telling his parents and their close friends of their engagement, and if it takes endless sex to warm his fiancé’s cold feet. He’ll gladly switch any time of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> A surprise gift for Ali, because she’s a constant support on my updates and even sneaks out to read them while in work. I made this Explicit just for you. 😂
> 
> Thanks for the support, dear! That comment of yours the other day made my day. I hope you won’t get tired to support me. Keep safe always! 🙏🏼


End file.
